


You’ve Been Spending Too Much Time with Me!

by BabyPom



Category: Classi9 (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Liszt starts to wonder if he should stop teaching Taki how to play the piano better, as she appears to be picking up some of his demonic tendencies.





	You’ve Been Spending Too Much Time with Me!

“Taki, although it pains me to say this, as much as I love spending time with you, if you really want to improve on the piano, I would suggest that you go ask Chopin for assistance instead of me.”

Taki looked rather downtrodden. “You don’t want to teach me anymore?”

“I do, I just think it wouldn’t be for the best….”

“I don’t understand.”

“Just touch the piano in front of Mozart or somebody, and their reactions should tell you all you need to know.”

So, Taki did, and Mozart screamed, now Taki was a demon too! Was it contagious?


End file.
